tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Real Locomotives
There have been several real locomotives that have appeared in other forms of Thomas and Friends media. Bahamas Bahamas is a preserved British steam locomotive. History 5596 was built in 1935 by the North British Locomotive Company in Glasgow. He was named Bahamas in 1936 after the Bahamas, which were then part of the British Empire. After nationalisation in 1948, Bahamas was renumbered by British Railways to 45596 and transferred to Edge Hill, Liverpool. In 1961, he was usually fitted with a double blastpipe and chimney, and was returned to traffic and based at Carlisle. He was transferred to Stockport in July 1962, from which he was withdrawn from traffic in July 1966. Now based at the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway, he is owned by the Bahamas Locomotive Society. Until the end of 2012, Bahamas was on loan to the National Railway Museum in York as a display inside the Great Hall, after taking part in the NRM's Railfest. Having raised funds for his next overhaul, the society is planning a special farewell event for Bahamas on May 18th, 2013 at Ingrow station prior to dismantling their engine for overhaul. 2017 is the target for Bahamas' overhaul to be completed. Bio in the Railway Series Henry mentioned that he met Bahamas at Crewe during his overhaul in Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines. Appearance Railway Series * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike (mentioned) 'Bluebell Railway' Birch Grove Birch Grove is a steam locomotive preserved at the Bluebell Railway. It appeared in Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! under its British Railways number, 32473. 'Buckinghamshire Railway Centre' Peckett No. 1900 Peckett No. 1900, nicknamed The Flying Bufferbeam is a tank locomotive that Gachapin and Mukku saw while visiting the Buckinghamshire Railway Centre in Thomas and the U.K. Trip. Built in 1936 by Peckett & Sons of Bristol, England, it is the smallest standard gauge steam locomotive built in Britain, at a height of five feet, four inches. 'Lakeside & Haverthwaite Railway' Cumbria Cumbria is a saddle tank engine. It appeared in the end credits of Thomas and the U.K. Trip and the Down at the Station segments. It is seen pulling passengers. Cumbria is owned by the Furness Railway Trust and is the trust's first steam locomotive. Wilbert and Sixteen are other members of its class. Livery Cumbria is painted in the Furness Railway Indian Red livery with black lining. AD 601 AD 601 is a diesel shunter. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Built by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMSR), locomotive number 7120 was one of a batch of 30 locomotives constructed at their Derby works between 1945 and 1948. Powered by a 350hp English Electric 6KT 4-stroke diesel engine with 6 cylinders of 10″ (254mm) bore by 12″ (305mm) stroke, this design of locomotive is actually a diesel-electric, as the wheels are connected by two axle-hung, nose-suspended, 430V traction motors driven from a generator connected to the engine. Livery AD 601 is painted in the British Railways black livery. B 2 B 2 is a diesel multiple unit. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. This two-car class 110 diesel multiple unit (DMU) was part of an original fleet of 30 “Calder Valley” units built for British Railways (BR) in 1961 by the Birmingham Railways Carriage and Wagon Company Ltd. (BRCW) – the same builders as another locomotive resident at Haverthwaite, D5301. Having been built as three-car sets, the unpowered centre trailer vehicles were withdrawn in the early 1980s, leaving only the driver cars, each of which is equipped with two 180hp Rolls-Royce engines. The “Calder Valley” DMUs were regular performers on many lines on both sides of the Pennines and were originally allocated to the Eastern and London Midland Regions of BR. The Lakeside & Haverthwaite set was acquired from Leeds Neville Hill depot, having been made redundant on the introduction of second generation ‘Pacer’ and ‘Sprinter’ DMUs. Livery B 2 is painted dark green with yellow lining. 27024 27024 *'Class': BR Class 27 *'Builder': Birmingham Carriage & Wagon Co. *'Built': 1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 90 mph 27024 is a diesel locomotive. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery 27024 is painted in British Railways "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. Barclay Barclay *'Number': 1245 *'Designer': Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. *'Builder': Caledonian Works *'Built': 1911 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Barclay is a small tank engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling a Branch Line Coach. This locomotive was delivered to the Carron Iron Company, Falkirk and given locomotive number 14, where it worked until 1947. Following this, it was transferred to the company’s site at Bannockburn to work on the Coke Ovens and in 1949 its ownership was transferred to the National Coal Boards Bannockburn Colliery, where it continued to work until a major rebuild in 1959 at the Alloa Central Workshops. It was given the new designation of number 10 and spent the remainder of the 1960s working between the Michael Colliery and Wellesley Colliery in Fife. In 1972 the locomotive was retired and sold for scrap to Thomas Muir Metal Merchants, who moved it to their Thornton yard in Fife for a short while before being put into longer term storage, with four other Andrew Barclay locomotives, at their yard in Kirkaldy. For the next 30 years the locomotive was totally neglected, until 2004 when, despite its appearance, it was purchased and moved to the Lakeside & Haverthwaite Railway for restoration. Work was intensive but 19 months later, repainted in an eye-catching Caledonian Blue livery, it steamed to Lakeside for the first time. Livery Barclay is painted blue with yellow lining. 5643 5643 *'Number': 5643 *'Class': GWR 56xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1925 *'Configuration': 0-6-2T 5643 is a tank engine. She appeared on the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling passengers and being shunted by 44422. She is owned by the Furness Railway Trust and based at the Ribble Steam Railway but is currently out on loan. Livery 5643 is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery with a brass dome. 42073 42073 *'Number': 42073 *'Class': LMS Fairburn 4MT *'Designer': Charles E. Fairburn *'Builder': BR Brighton Works *'Built': 1950 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T 42073 is a tank engine. It appeared on the Down at the Station segments. As newly-built, but with a boiler manufactured in 1946, 42073 spent its first three months working from Stewarts Lane Depot, in Battersea, in London’s east end, before moving on to Ashford in Kent in February, 1951. It was sent to Dover later the same year, then back to Ashford again in 1952. In November 1954 it was transferred to the North Eastern Region and allocated to Gateshead. Probably its most famous moment occurred on the 19th April 1955 at Newcastle-upon-Tyne, when, below the Norman Keep of the castle, it did battle with the LNER Gresley V2 2-6-2 number 60968 on the diamond crossing. They converged onto the same stretch of line and in the resulting collision the V2 fell onto its side. In 1957 it worked from Bradford and Sowerby Bridge; in 1958 from York and Neville Hill; in 1959 from Low Moor and Wakefield. At Copley Hill it was to have its longest stay from 1960 to 1964. In 1965 it was back at Low Moor again and finally in Normanton in June 1967, where it joined 42085 for the first time. Livery 42073 is painted in British Railways black with white lining. The Crane Engine The Crane Engine The Crane Engine is used to lift heavy objects. It appeared on the Down at the Station segments. Livery The Crane Engine is painted dark green. 'Llangollen Railway' 3802 3802 *'Number': 3802 *'Class': GWR 2884 *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1938 *'Configuration': 2-8-0 3802 is a GWR 2884 class tender engine. It appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She is owned by the Llangollen Railway. Livery 3802 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery. 6430 6430 *'Number': 6430 *'Class': GWR 64xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': March 1937 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Top Speed': 45 mph 6430 is a GWR 64XX class pannier tank engine which appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She closely resembles Duck. Livery 6430 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery. The Lancashire Fusilier The Lancashire Fusilier *'Number': 45407 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black Five" 5MT *'Designer': Sir William Stanier *'Builder': Armstrong Whitworth *'Built': 1937 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph The Lancashire Fusilier is a tender engine. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Henry is another member of her class. Livery The Lancashire Fusilier is painted in the British Railways' lined black livery, with red and black lining. 'North Yorkshire Moors Railway' 37 264 37264 *'Number': 37 264 *'Class': BR Class 37 *'Designer': English Electric *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry *'Built': 1965 *'Configuration': Co-Co *'Top Speed': 90 mph 37 264 is a diesel locomotive. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery 37 264 is painted in British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with large logo and yellow warning panels. 08850 08850 *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Derby, Crewe, Darlington, Doncaster or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DE *'Top Speed': 20 mph 08850 is a diesel shunter. It is seen shunting a milk tanker in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, the Diesel Shunter and the Mainland Diesels are other members of its class. Livery The Class 08 diesel is painted in the British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. The Diesel Railcar The Diesel Railcar * Class: BR Class 101 * Builder: Metropolitan Cammell * Built: between 1956 and 1959 * Configuration: Bo-Bo * Top Speed: 70 mph The Diesel Railcar is a BR class 101 Diesel Multiple Unit train. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Daisy is a member of its class, with the difference being that Daisy is a single railcar, whereas the real units could have configurations of 2, 3 or 4 cars per set. Livery The Diesel Railcar is painted BR green with small yellow warning panels. 825 825 *'Class': LSWR S15 *'Designer': Robert Urie *'Builder': Eastleigh Works *'Built': 1946 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 825 is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Sir Nigel Gresley Sir Nigel Gresley *'Number': 60007, formerly 4498, 7 *'Class': LNER A4 Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Built': 1937 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 112 mph Sir Nigel Gresley is a streamlined tender engine, named after the man who designed his class. He appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. At the time of when the locomotive's respective Mr Perkin's Railway segment was filmed, the locomotive was preserved at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway in daily operation. It is owned by the Sir Nigel Gresley Locomotive Preservation Trust Ltd. and operated by the A4 Locomotive Society Ltd. on behalf of the Trust. 60007's boiler ticket has now expired and the locomotive was withdrawn from service for overhaul in September 2015. The overhaul is being carried out in public view at the National Railway Museum in York. Spencer and Mallard are other members of his class. Livery Sir Nigel Gresley is painted in British Railways' dark blue livery with black lining. D5061 D5061 *'Number': D5061 *'Class': BR Class 24 *'Builder': BR Crewe Works *'Built': 1960 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 75 mph D5061 is a diesel engine. It is seen pulling passengers. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery D5061 is painted British Railways Brunswick green with red buffer beams. Trivia * From 1958 to 1961 over 151 were built and only 4 have survived into Preservation. * These engines were nicknamed "Rats" as they were all over the British Railway Network. The Green Knight The Green Knight *'Number': 75029 *'Class': BR Standard 4MT *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 The Green Knight is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments and works at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway. Livery The Green Knight is painted in British Railways' Brunswick Green livery. Trivia *This engine along with one of Murdoch's class was owned by famous wildlife artist David Shepherd until his death on the 19th September 2017. 63395 63395 *'Number': 63395 *'Class': NER T2/LNER Q6 *'Desinger': Sir Vincent Raven *'Builder': NER Darlington Works *'Built': November 1918 *'Configuration': 0-8-0 63395 is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery 63395 is painted in British Railways' black livery. Class 25 Class 25 *'Class': BR Class 25 *'Builder': BR Derby, Crewe or Darlington Works *'Built': sometime between 1961 and 1967 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 75 mph Class 25 is a diesel engine. It was in the works waiting for new wheels. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery The Class 25 is painted in British Railways' two tone green livery with yellow warning panels. Cock O' The North Cock O' The North *'Number': 92214 *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': October 1959 *'Configuration': 2-10-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph Cock O' The North is a tender engine. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Murdoch is another member of this class. Livery Cock O' The North is painted in BR black livery. 'Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway' Douglas Ferreira Douglas Ferreira *'Number': 11 *'Builder': TMA Engineering *'Built': 2005 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Douglas Ferreira is a minimum gauge diesel engine. He works on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway and is named after its former General Manager from 1961 to 1994. He appears in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Douglas Ferreira, similarly to River Mite, is painted Indian Red with white lining. Lady Wakefield Lady Wakefield *'Number': 8 *'Builder': Ravenglass Workshops *'Built': 1980 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Lady Wakefield is a minimum gauge diesel engine. She works on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. She appears in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Lady Wakefield is painted dark green with yellow on her front. 'Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway' Winston Churchill Winston Churchill is a minimum gauge steam locomotive which works on the Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway in Kent, England. It appeared in Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! when host Gaku Hamada visited the railway. Built by the Yorkshire Engine Company of Sheffield in 1931, the locomotive was designed by Henry Greenly and A.L.S. Richardson, modelling the engine on a Canadian design, for the founder of the railway, Captain John Howey believed that a Canadian design would provide better protection for the engine's driver. The locomotive originally carried the name, Dr. Syn until 1948 when it was named after Winston Churchill. 'Other Railways' Helen Kathryn Helen Kathryn *'Number': 14 *'Built': 1948 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST Helen Kathryn is a narrow gauge steam engine which works on the South Tynedale Railway. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Built by Henschel & Sohn of Kassel, Germany in 1948, it was used originally to help remove destruction from German cities bombed during the Second World War. After working in East Germany on several industrial railways, including construction and forestry, it was brought to Great Britain in 1971 and worked first on the Bala Lake Railway in Gwynedd, Wales until 1975 and then worked on the Llanberis Lake Railway until 1987. It has been in service at the South Tynedale Railway since 1991. Livery Helen Kathryn is painted purple with red lining. The Peckett The Peckett * Number: 1 * Built: Between 1939 and 1945 * Configuration: 0-6-0 The Peckett is a narrow gauge engine. It pulls passenger trains on the Statfold Barn Railway. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery The Peckett is painted green with "S B R" written on its sides. Class 390 Class 390 *'Class': BR Class 390 "Pendolino" *'Builder': Alstom *'Built': sometime between 2002 and 2012 *'Top Speed': 145 mph Class 390 is a Virgin Trains electric multiple unit (EMU) locomotive. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Class 390 is painted grey with white and red stripes with yellow on its front. LNWR Bloomer Class LNWR Bloomer Class *'Class': LNWR Bloomer Class *'Designer': James McConnell *'Built': 1851–1862 *'Configuration': 2-2-2 One of the model trains the Reverend W. Awdry owned was a red LNWR Bloomer Class locomotive, designed by James McConnell for the Southern Division of the London and North Western Railway (LNWR). Livery The locomotive was painted in LNWR's red with black and white lining. In addition, the locomotive had brass fittings. Trivia * The model is currently on display at the Talyllyn Railway's Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at Tywyn Wharf Station. It was not featured in any Railway Series stories. Gallery File:LNWRBloomerClass1.png|A real life LNWR Bloomer Class File:LNWRBloomerClass2.png|An illustration of an LNWR Bloomer Class Amtrak No. 610 In A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie, Connie rides on Amtrak No. 610 on her way to a Day Out With Thomas event. Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania Tahoe Tahoe *'Number': 20 *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': 1875 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 Tahoe is a steam engine that once belonged to the Virginia and Truckee Railroad. It now resides at the Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania. It appeared in A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie. John Steven’s Geared Locomotive Replica John Steven’s Geared Locomotive Replica 'appears in A Wonderful American Journey With Thomas and Connie. The original John Stevens was built to demonstrate very high pressure steam locomotives. It was the very first locomotive to run in the United States of America. John Steven ran on a loop in his estate in Hoboken, New Jersey. John Bull Replica 'John Bull Replica 'is a locomotive that appeared in A Wonderful American Journey With Thomas and Connie. The original John Bull was built in England and shipped over to the United States, where it operated on the Camden & Amboy Railroad from 1833 to 1866. It has remained on display at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D. C. since 1884. In 1887 the John Bull was the oldest operating locomotive in the United States. The Pennsylvania Railroad took this as an opportunity and showed it off at several world fairs. In 1940, the railroad's Juanita Shops constructed a working replica after the Smithsonian's curators determined that the original locomotive was too delicate for operational usage. The replica engine made appearances at the New York World's Fair in 1939 and the Chicago Railroad Fair from 1948-1949. It has been at the Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania since 1983 and is currently their only operational steam locomotive. Georgetown Loop Railroad Georgetown Loop No. 14 Georgetown Loop No. 14 *'Number: 14 *'Builder': Lima Locomotive Works *'Built': 1916 *'Configuration': 3 Truck Shay Georgetown Loop No. 14 is a Shay locomotive which Connie rode on during her visit to the Georgetown Loop Railroad in A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie. Built by the Lima Locomotive Works of Lima, Ohio in 1916, it was shipped to California, where it was used by numerous logging railroads. In 1974, it was moved to the Georgetown Loop Railroad, where it was used on tourist trains until 2004, when its operator's contract expired. Afterwards, it was moved to the Colorado Railroad Museum in Golden, where it remains in storage to this day. Category:Real Engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Steam locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:2-6-4 Category:Bo-Bo Category:Co-Co Category:2-8-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:Electric locomotives Category:Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway Category:4-6-2 Category:2-10-0 Category:Railcars Category:2-2-2 Category:2-6-0 Category:0-8-0